Talk:Muhammad (c570-632)/descendants
Five interesting lines of descent From RootsWeb's GEN-MEDIEVAL mailing list, a much-discussed thread starts roughly like this (subject to insertion of links to our pages and a couple of other sites): From: RDAVIDHW@AOL.com (David Hughes) :Subject: five descent-lines from Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam" Date: 8 Apr 2004 22:16:12 -0700 *Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 Wives and unspecified liaisons: #Khadija 3rd = #Sauda #Aisha, dau of Abu-Bakr, 1st Caliph 632-634; #Hafsah, dau of Umar, Omar, 2nd Caliph 634-644 #Zawdah Zainab, dau of Umar Omar, 2nd Caliph #Salaina #Mabiba #Djuwairiya #Safiya #Maimouna #Marie #Raihana issue: :(a) Ruqayyah Roccija; = Uthman Othman, 3rd Caliph 644-656 :(b) Kulthum, = Utayba, son of Abu Lahab :© Fatimah; = Ali, 4th Caliph 656-661 etc LINE 1 #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page #Roccija = Othman, 3rd Caliph 644-656 #Aisha dau of Muawiya, Caliph 661-680 = Marwan I ben Hakim, Caliph 683-5 #name (sis of Abd-al-Malik, Caliph 685-705) = Muza ben Nasar Nuseir, conqueror - Todd A. Farmerie suggests weakness here, because "sis" might be half-sis #Abd-al-Aziz Musa, d717 #Aisha dau of Abdul Yazid al-Wallid Umayyade = Fortun ibn Cassio - Todd A. Farmerie totally unconvinced; author replies with apologetic correction #Muza ibn Fortun, governor of Saragoza, d788 #Muza ibn Muza, governor of Saragoza, d863 = Assona Iniguez de Pampelune #Lope Musa ibn Musa, gov of Saragoza (875) = Ayab al Bulatiya #Auria Aurea (dau) = Fortun Garces "el Monje" of Pampelune - Todd A. Farmerie totally unconvinced; Don Stone notes "Christian Settipani's latest book, cited below, has a section (pp. 112-116) entitled "Aurea, épouse de Fortun," " #Onega = Abdallah, Emir of Spain 848-912, son of Muhammad I, Caliph, in Spain #Zayd #Zaydan ibn Zayd Zada - Todd A. Farmerie suggests weakness here #Zaira= Lovesendo Ramirez de Leon #Abu-Nazir Lovesendiz, Cide de Leon = Unisco Godinez des Asturias #Hermigio Abunazar de Leon = Vivili Trutesendiz - Todd A. Farmerie suggests weakness here #Adosinda (dau) = Pelaio Gutierriz da Silva #Fernao Paes da Cunha, Senor de Tabua, he had a brother, Guterre Paes Aldarete da Silva, governor of Portugal 1082, see LINE = Mor Uzbertiz #Lourenco Fernandes, Senor de Tabua = Sancha Lourence de Maceira #Mor Lourenco da Cunha = Ourigo da Nobrega #Maria Ouriguez = Pero Rodriguez de Cambra #Martim Pires de Alvim, Senhor da Honra de Alvim, d1334 = Margarida Pires Ribeiro #Joao Pires de Alvim, Senhor da Honra de Alvim #Leonor Anes de Alvim = Nunio Alvarez Pereira #Beatriz Pereira (d1420) = Alfonso de Braganza #Isabel de Braganza (1402-1465) = Juan de Aviz #Isabel de Aviz, Infanta of Portugal (1428-1496) #Isabella I, Queen of Castile (1451-1504) = Fernando #Juana "La Loca" Joan" = Philip of Hapsburg :etc LINE 2A - his Geni page #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 = Kadidja, dau of Khuwaylid #Kalthum (dau) = Utayba, son of Abu Lahab #dau dau of Marwan [& wife Aisha, son of Hakim, son of Abu-el-Asis] = Yazid II, Caliph 720-724, son of Abd al-Malik, Caliph 685-705 #Hisham, Caliph, in Syria, 724-743 #Abd er-Rahman I, Emir of Spain, d788 #Hakam I, Emir, d822 #Abd-er-Rahman II, Emir, d852 #Muhammed I, Caliph, in Spain, d886 #Abdallah I, Emir of Spain 848-912 = Onega Fortunez - Todd A. Farmerie suggests weakness here #Zayd Abdallah #Zaydan #Zaira = Lovesendo, son of Fethe, son of Abeth al-Hasani, son of the Idrissid, al-Hasan al-Hajjam, son of Muhammed, son of al-Kassim, son of Idris II (792-828), son of Idris I (d792), son of Abdullah, son of al-Hasan al-Muthanna, son of al-Hasan (625-670), whose mother was Fatima, dau of Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam" - Todd A. Farmerie suggests weakness here #Abu-Nazir Lovesendiz de Leon = Unisco Godinez des Asturies - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00346847&tree=LEO with no parents shown for Abu #Hermigio Abunazar de Leon = Vivili Trutesendiz - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00474695&tree=LEO #Adosinda (dau) = Pelaio Gutierriz da Silva - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00474694&tree=LEO #Guterre Paes Aldarete da Silva, governor of Portugal 1082 (1030-1110), his bro was Fernao Paes da Cunha, Senor de Tabua, see 18 LINE-1 - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00474691&tree=LEO #Pelaio Gutierriz da Silva, Senhor de Froilao (1061-1141) = Urraca Rabaldiz de Ribeiradio 2nd = - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00474689&tree=LEO #Gomez Paes da Silva, Senhor da Honra e Torre de Silva (1131) = Urraca Nunes Velho - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00474687&tree=LEO #Pelaio Gomez Bugalho da Silva, Senhor da Honra e Torre de Silva (1167-1258) = Maria Fernandez de Zobra - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00544640&tree=LEO #Gomez Paes Bugalho da Silva, Senhor da Honora e Torre de Silva = Mecia Martins Dade - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00458016&tree=LEO #Joao Gomez da Silva, Senhor da Honora e Torre de Silva - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00428910&tree=LEO #Ayres Gomez o Grande da Silva, Senhor da Honora e Torre de Silva = Urraca Mendes Tenorio 2nd = - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00458008&tree=LEO #Alonso de Silva, Senor de Barcience (1370-1430) = Guiomar de Menezes - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00458006&tree=LEO #Juan de Silva, Conde de Cifuentes = Ines de Ribera - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00232196&tree=LEO #Francisca de Silva = Honorato de Mendoza - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00050117&tree=LEO #Garcia de Mendoza = Isabel Briceno - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00050102&tree=LEO #Maria de Mendoza = Wratislaw von Pernstein - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00050099&tree=LEO #Polyxena (1566-1642) = Zdenko Adalbert Lobkowicz - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00050092&tree=LEO #Wenzel Franz Lobkowicz (1609-1677) = Augusta Sophia von Sulzbach - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00007413&tree=LEO #Ferdinand Augustus Leopold, Baron von Lobkowicz (1655-1715) - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00007415&tree=LEO #Maria Ludovika von Lobkowicz (1683-1750) = Anselm Franz von Thurn & Taxis #Marie-Augusta (1706-1756) = Karl Alexander von Wurttemberg #Friedrich II Eugen, Duke of Wurttemberg, d1797 = Dorothea von Hohenzollern #Ludwig, Duke of Wurttemberg, d1817 = Henriette of Nassau-Weilburg #Alexander, Duke of Teck, d1885 = Claudine Rhedey #Franz von Teck (1837-1900) = Marie Adelaide of Britain #Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) = George V, King of Britain #George VI of the United Kingdom #Elizabeth II, Queen LINE 2B #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page #Fatima = Ali abu-Talib, Caliph Iraq 656-661 #Hasan (625-670) #al-Hasan al-Muthanna #Abdullah #Idris I (d792) #Idris II, 792-828 #al-Kassim #Muhammed #al-Hasan al-Hajjam #Abeth al-Hasani #Fethe #Lovesendo = Zaira, see generation # 14, Line-2A (above) #Abu-Nazir Lovesendiz de Leon, # 15 generation in Line-2A (above) see Line 2A (above) LINE 3 #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page #Fatima (dau) = Ali abu-Talib, Caliph Iraq 656-661 #Al-Husein (626-680), Imam of the Shi'ites, Iraq #Ali Zain al-Abidin (653-713), imam in Iraq #Mohammed al-Bakhir (681-733), imam in Iraq #Djafar al-Sadikh (708-765), imam in Iraq #Ishmael ibn Gafar (736-760) #Mohammed Ishmael #Ishmael #Ahmed Ishmael #Obeidallah al-Mahdi (846-934), Caliph, in Egypt #Mohammed al-Khaim (873-946), Caliph #Ishmael al-Munsur (901-952), Caliph, in Egypt #Dihja (dau) = Qaris Kharis ibn Abbad, khadi in Seville, Spain #Ishmael Qaris, khadi in Seville #Mohammed I abul-Khasim (980-1042), hachib of Seville #Abbad al-Mutadid (1010-1069), "Emir of Spain" #Mohammed II ? bro of # 17? (1040-1095), Emir of Seville #Zayda (dau) = Alfonso VI, King of Castile - Todd A. Farmerie says she was daughter-in-law - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00020895&tree=LEO is Alfonso #Sancha = Rodrigo "El Franco" Gonsalez de Lara - Todd A. Farmerie says Sancha was dau of Isabella; we don't show an Isabella; we give Alfonso and Zaida a daughter Elvira of León (c1100-1135) and only one other child, Sancho Alfónsez (c1093-1108); however, Genealogics has Sancha, b. 1100 to Alfonso VI and Zaida, but has a note on her husband "he does not have a son Rodrigo Rodriguez de Lara (taf)" and shows four generations of descendants but nothing touching this line #Rodrigo Rodriguez de Lara = Garcia de Azagra - Todd A. Farmerie says her husband was a genealogical invention - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00115171&tree=LEO seems to be diverging from this tree, but shows no grandparents for Sancha de Lara #Sancha de Lara = Gonzalo II Ruiz Giron (d1234) - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00110948&tree=LEO #Maria Gonzalez Ruiz = Guillen Perez de Guzman - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00110949&tree=LEO #Maria (d1262) = Alfonso IX, King of Castile #Beatriz de Alcozea (1242-1303)= Affonso III, King of Portugal #Dionisiso, King of Portugal, d1325 = Isabel of Aragon #Affonso IV, King of Portugal, d1357 #Maria of Portugal (1313-1357) = Alfonso IX, King of Castile #Pedro "The Cruel", King of Castile, d1368 #Isabel of Castile (1355-1392) = Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York (1341-1402) #Richard of Conisburgh, 1st Earl of Cambridge (c1376-1415) = Anne Mortimer, heiress of the Clarence line #Richard Plantagenet, 3rd Duke of York (1411-1460) = Cecily Neville (1415-1495) #Edward IV of England (1442-1483) :etc descent to Queen Elizabeth LINE 4 #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page #Fatimah = Ali #Hasan (d670) = Zhadah Kandaria #Husein #Na'im al-Lakhmi #Na'im al-Lakhmi #Ittaf (fl. 742) #Amir #Aslan #Amir #Abbad #Qarais #Ishmael, Iman of Seville #Kadi Abul-Kasim, aka Muhammad I (d1042) #Abu Amir Abbad, aka Muhammad al-Mu'tamid (d1068) #Abul-Kasim Muhammad Abbad al Mu'tamid (d1095), Emir of Seville = I'tamid - Todd A. Farmerie says that was Zaida's father-in-law #Zaida (1075-1107), bapt & renamed Isabel =(1098) Alfonso VI, King of Castile-Leon etc. descent to Queen Elizabeth - see middle of line 3 LINE 5 Original posting #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page #Kalthum = Utayba, son of Abu Lahab #dau dau of Marwan [& wife Aisha, son of Hakim, son of Abu-el-Asis] = Abd al-Malik #Abdul Yazid al-Wallid = Egilom, dau of Rodrigo de Balthes, a Visi-Gothic Spanish prince #Aisha = Fortun ibn Cassio - Todd A. Farmerie says Aisha was invented #Muza ibn Fortun, governor of Saragoza, d788 #Muza ibn Muza, governor of Saragoza, d863 = Assona Iniguez de Pampelune #Lope Musa ibn Musa, gov of Saragoza (875) = Ayab al Bulatiya #Auria Aurea The earliest of the line in Genealogics = Fortun of Pampelune #Onega Oneca Fortun, Infanta of Pamplona (847-) = Aznar Sanchez de Larraun of Sancho Garces of Navarre & Leogundis Ordonez de Asturias 2nd = - Todd A. Farmerie says there's no evidence for the name of Sancho's wife #Toda Toda Aznárez (885-971) = Sancho I Garces, King of Pamplona Navarre, d925 #Garcia II Sanches, King of Navarre - Garcia III Sanchez, King of Navarre 931-970, born 919 :etc descent to Queen Elizabeth Revised LINE 5 Author corrects himself later in the thread #Mohammed "The Prophet of Islam", d632 - his Geni page Muhammad (c570-632) #Kalthum = Utayba, son of Abu Lahab #dau = Abd-al-Malik, Caliph Damascus, Syria 685-705, son of Marwan I, Caliph Damascus, Syria 684-5, wife Aisha, son of Al-Hakim, son of Abu-el-Asis, son of Umayyah, from whom the "Umayyids" derive their name #Hisham I, Caliph Damascus, Syria 724-743, his bro was Abdul Yazid al-Wallid, 2nd husband of Egilom, dau of Rodrigo de Balthes, the late Visi-Gothic King of Spain #Muawiya, came to Spain with uncle #Abd-ar-Rahman I, Emir of Cordova #Hisham I, Emir of Cordova, d799 #Al-Hakam I, Emir of Cordova, d822 #Abd-ar-Rahman II, Emir Cordova, d852 #Muhammed I, Emir of Cordova, d886 #Abd-Allah, Emir of Cordova, d912 #Muhammed #Abd-al-Rahman III, Emir of Cordova, d961 #Al-Hakam II, Emir of Cordova, Caliph Cordova #Muhammed #Abd-al-Rahman IV, Emir of Cordova, d1022 #Hisham III, last Emir of Cordova, d1031 #Almoravita = Velo Ingiguez #Ingio Velez #Ladrono Iniguez #Velo Ladronez #Juan Velez - was http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00373566&tree=LEO but by 2016 had changed to http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00615750&tree=LEO #Teresa = Fernando Ruiz #Teresa = Lope Ortiz de Zuniga - Teresa is http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00373559&tree=LEO #Fortunio Lopez - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00373556&tree=LEO #Maria = Pedro Ruiz #Gonsalo - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00139528&tree=LEO #Fernando Gonsalez - http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00139521&tree=LEO - = Aldonza Ramirez - missed a generation? - see Maria Fernández de Henestrosa (c1300-) and Maria Arias de Asturias (c1252-) #Maria de Henestrona = Juan Garcias de Padilla - we and thePeerage.com agree that Isabella's mother was Maria de Padilla (though we say Isabella's father was Pedro I, but that's irrelevant); more relevantly, thePeerage.com says Maria's father was Juan Garcias de Padilla, Lord de Villager (but mentions no spouse or parents for him); http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00005048&tree=LEO gives Maria's parents as Juan Garcia de Padilla, Señor de Villagera and Maria Fernández de Henestrosa, whose ancestry is extensive but takes the above line only up to Juan Velez. '' #Isabella de Castilla (1355-1392) (http://thepeerage.com/p10198.htm#i101979) = Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York (1341-1402) :etc - ''ties to near bottom of line 3 compiled by David Hughes, RdavidH218@AOL.com *comments welcome The Susan Clinton pedigree - http://klausjames.tripod.com/susanclinton.html - branches off the above at Aldonza Ramirez: Fatimih az-Zahra bint Muhammad (c. 606-632) = 'Alí ibn ‘Abu Talib, 1st Holy Imám of Islám Hassan ibn 'Alí ibn ‘Abu Talib, 2nd Holy Imám of Islám (c. 625-669) Husayn ibn Hassan Zuhra (Zohra) = 'Abu Fârisi ibn 'Abu 'Abid Na’im al-Lakhmi ibn 'Abu Fârisi Na’im al-Lakhmi ibn Na’im ‘Itaf ibn Na’im ‘Amr ibn ‘Itaf ‘Aslan ibn ‘Amr ‘Amr ibn ‘Aslan ‘Abbad ibn ‘Amr Qarays ibn ‘Abbad Isma’il ibn Qarays, Judge of Seville Kadi ‘Abu’l-Qasim Muhamad I ibn Isma’il, Chamberlain of Seville ‘Abu ‘Amr ‘Abbad ibn Muhammad, Chamberlain of Seville (d. 1068) ‘Abu’l-Qasim Muhammad al-Mu‘tamid, Emir of Seville (d. 1095) = I‘tamid (former slave) Zaida (Isabella) = King Alfonso VI de León y Castile (1040-1109) Sancha de Castile = Rodrigo Gonzales (“El Franco”), Conde de Liebana de Lara Rodrigo Rodriguez de Lara (b. 1123) = Garcia de Azarga Sancha Rodriguez de Lara = Gonsalo Ruis II Giron (d. 1234) Aldonza Gonzales Giron = Ramiro, Señor de Cifontes Aldonza Ramirez, Señora de Alcacines = Gonsalez Fernan